Ámame
by BrassYumiru
Summary: Para el review ganador de JUNEYGREY. En un cuarto se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo, ligeramente rosa, la cual jugaba con su arreglo floral, se encontraba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ante el preámbulo de la ceremonia YuRa Advertencia:Lemmon


_**Title:**__ Ámame_

_**Summary:**__ En un cuarto se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo, ligeramente rosa, la cual jugaba con su arreglo floral, se encontraba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ante el preámbulo de la ceremonia [YuRa]_

_Oh mi god! No puedo creerlo este es ¡¡mi primer lemmon de Kaleido Star!! _

_Para las que estaban con la ilusión de uno de esta pareja aquí esta, asi que agradescanle a Junegrey porque ella decidió que quería un lemmon de esta pareja como premio por su review. ¿ven que si cumplo? XD_

_Aún me faltan más one-shots antes de poner la actualización de mi otra historia por lo que les pido pasciencia. Es que es difícil el pensar en esos one-shots _

_Bueno.. sin más preámbulos comencemos con los disclamers y advertencias._

_Advertencias: contiene LEMMON_

_Disclamers: los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen (odio decir eso T-T), este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro (y jamás lo haré con ese fin)._

* * *

**Ámame**

El día no podría estar más bello, el sol estaba en su punto más alto e iluminaba todo el lugar, más este no sofocaba con su calor, al contrario era tenue y muy agradable. Las nubes parecían esponjosas bolas de algodón, el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, era realmente un día sumamente bello, eso es lo que pensaban todos los invitados, sin embargo dos creían que, si, el día estaba bonito, pero morían de nervios por dentro… ¿y si lo echaban a perder?

En un cuarto se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo, ligeramente rosa, la cual jugaba con su arreglo floral, se encontraba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ante el preámbulo de la ceremonia, sentía que el aire le faltaba, una parte de ella solo quería escapar de toda esa locura, sin embargo otra parte de su interior moría de ganas por verlo, sabía que se encontraba sumamente apuesto, con su esmoquin negro, no dudaba por un minuto que él se encontraba increíblemente apuesto, después de todo el era como un príncipe, apuesto, gallardo y valeroso.

- Sora- dijo su amiga Anna- ¿estás nerviosa?-

- ¿yo?… etto…. –comenzó a reírse nerviosamente- ¡para nada!-

- hum… pues… -su amiga estaba dispuesta a usar su pañuelo para juguetear pero Mía la intercepto.

- ¡hoy no!, mira que tu vestido se podría estropear con alguna de tus bromas- miró a Sora- tranquila, yo creo que el estará sumamente apuesto-

- lo sé- se sonrojó- el… hum…-

- ¡el siempre se ve como todo un galán!- dijo abiertamente Anna, a lo que Mía la reprendió.

- ¡ese no es comportamiento adecuado en este día, mira que Sora puede malinterpre…-

- ¡no!- dijo rápidamente Sora- yo… bueno.. Anna tiene razón- se sonrojó al extremo al pronunciar estas palabras…

- jeje, ¿vez?- Mía se sonrojó, era verdad que él lucia apuesto pero… ¡ese no era el mejor día para decir eso!, ¡No con una boda!

- lo que sea, pero… Anna tu no debes de comentar nada, en dado caso solo Sora debería-

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, cierro la boca-

Mientras la chicas discutían y daban los últimos toques a sus vestidos, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de esa habitación, se encontraba un hombre de origen ruso, el cual trataba de lucir lo más impecable posible, mientras esperaba junto a los invitados a que llegara la novia. De repente siente como una mano se posa en su hombro.

- ¿nervioso Yuri?-

- para nada Leon- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y se acomodaba el esmoquin.

- no me sorprende, supongo que te ha de agradar la idea de estar junto a Sora-

- más que nunca-

- hum…- Leon torció la boca.

Desde hace ya un año Sora había comenzado a salir con Yuri, no había entendido muy bien como había sucedido, en más de una ocasión había peleado con ella por el agrado de este, y ciertamente prefería que Sora escogiese a otro hombre, sin embargo Yuri le demostró que no había mejor hombre que él. Si bien, no lo acepto, ahora… ya no había vuelta atrás… y aunque le doliese, sabía que ella sería feliz con él.

- Te la encargo- dijo fríamente Leon

- suenas como su padre- sonrió sarcástico Yuri, a lo que Leon casi se le lanza encima, sin embargo suspiró y se tranquilizó, no era el momento para pelear por pequeñeces, no en una iglesia.

- si la lastimas, te juro que esta vez si te asesino- dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda del Ruso-

- Seguro Leon- sonrió- te prometo cuidarla…- suspiró- espero que regreses pronto de tu viaje-

Leon dudó por un momento, pero pronto respondío.

- Gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente callado.

Era bien sabido por todos los del circo que Leon regresaría por unos meses a su natal Francia, tenía que disculparse con algunas personas, si bien no era el momento más adecuado para irse, tenía la confianza de que Sora estaría a salvo… no habría problemas…

De repente la música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial inundó la iglesia, el momento había llegado. Yuri tomó su lugar y esperó ansioso la aparición de las damas, más específicamente de una, de su Sora. Cuando la vio caminar por el umbral su piel se erizó, se veía realmente bella, habían recogido su cabello, y el vestido le quedaba realmente hermoso.

Sora por su parte sentía temblar los pies, pero al ver a su Romeo, todo miedo desapareció y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, él estaba ahí, tan guapo y gallardo como siempre, aún no podía creer que fuera suyo ahora. Sora tomó su lugar, como fue debido, y esperó con ansias que el padre comenzara a hablar, tan pronto como terminara esto, abrazaría fuertemente a su príncipe, a su Yuri.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para unir a esta hermosa pareja…-

Sora cerró sus ojos, mientras imaginaba mil cosas… estaba tan perdida que no notó cuando el padre comenzó la unión.

- ¿y tu aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para honrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- el joven, aunque algo nervioso, pronunció un sí, mientras miraba con sus ojos azules a su pareja- ¿y tu… aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para honrarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- ella tomó las manos de su pareja, y con una sonrisa sincera aceptó…- entonces los declaro marido y mujer-

La gente aplaudió y la feliz pareja salió corriendo del lugar antes de darse un puro y casto beso, así la pareja salió de la iglesia para subirse de inmediato en su carruaje y marcharse felizmente.

- que suerte tiene- menciono Mía- él es un buen chico…¿no lo crees… Sora?-

- Hai, ¡Ken cuidará muy bien de Anna!- dijo Sora muy feliz por la unión de dos de sus amigos.

- Sora- una voz llamó tras su espalda

- ¡Yuri!- dijo ella emocionada

- Es hora de irnos- dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Ve con él Sora- sonrió Anna- yo iré a ver como esta la recepción.

- De acuerdo- dijo la pelirrosa antes de marcharse con su actual novio.

Tras un largo camino en automóvil, ambos amantes llegaron a la casa de él. Puesto que hace ya dos meses, la joven se había mudado con él ante la insistencia de su novio. Si bien, Sora en un principio se sentía muy incómoda por tales lujos, y luego por ser tratada de forma especial por los sirvientes de su novio, la peor parte era el hecho de vivir simplemente con él. Ella tenía su propia habitación, y aunque estuvo tentada a visitar a su novio durante las noches, la vergüenza le ganaba.

- La boda de Anna estuvo preciosa- Yuri sonrió y se sentó en uno de sus sofás…

- ¿te gustó Sora?- dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de que ella le acompañase, Sora sonrío y se sentó junto a él.

- En Japón no acostumbramos casarnos así- dijo ella un tanto avergonzada

- hum – meditó un poco el Ruso, era cierto, los japoneses por lo general tenían una ceremonia muy compleja- pero… ¿te gusto?-

- ¡por supuesto! –sonrió ella- Anna se veía hermosa en ese vestido de novia- juntó sus manos- se veía tan delicada, refinada… - Yuri le abrazó fuertemente-

- ¿no te gustaría verte así?- La joven japonesa se sonrojó inmediatamente…- no ser solo la dama de compañía, sino como la novia-

- yo…-

- Sora…- susurró en su oído- ¿no quieres estar conmigo?- Sora sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura, el aliento cálido de su novio en su oído provocaba miles de reacciones en su cuerpo- ¿y bien?-

- yo… hum- la cabeza le daba vueltas, a pesar de querer contestar la pregunta, su cuerpo parecía fallarle…

Yuri giró el rostro de Sora para unir sus labios con los de ella, era agradable el sentir el sentir el calor desbordante del cuerpo de su amada. Sonrió complacido cuando al presionar un poco ella concedió el paso de su lengua para profundizar más el beso. Sora ya no sentía las piernas, de no haber estado sentada se hubiera derrumbado al instante, su novio profundizaba más el beso, y parecía hambriento pues devoraba sus labios sin piedad y se separaron solo cuando a ambos les faltó el aire.

- Sora- susurró Yuri antes de besar su frente- te amo- ella se sonrojó, en ver a su anhelado príncipe era lo único que deseaba en la vida.

- yo… también…- respiraba dificultosamente- te amo Yuri-

Yuri no necesitó más para comenzar a devorar los labios de su pareja, cada beso, cada caricia era como una droga, necesitaba un poco más, solo un poco más. Comenzó a acariciar levente las piernas de su compañera, a lo que ella correspondía con unos sonrojos los cuales incitaban a Yuri a llegar un poco más…

-So… Sora…- musitó- por favor párame… o voy a llegar al punto del no retorno- broméo un poco, sin embargo sus palabras decían toda la verdad. Si bien el deseaba más que nunca poseer completamente a su novia, debía tener la cordura suficiente para hacer algo que ella no deseaba.

- …- si bien Sora, estaba consiente de las palabras de Yuri, no quería parar, todo de él la embriagaba… sabía que después podría arrepentirse, pero realmente lo amaba, y deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él.

-Sora… no voy a poder… pararme…- su conciencia estaba a punto de abandonarlo, y su pasión estaba por entrar al juego.

- Yuri… yo… te amo- y ese fue el fin de su cordura, no necesitaba más, el sentirse amado por quien amaba era la mejor sensación, por lo que Yuri comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Sora.

Sus manos recorrían la cintura bien formada de la japonesa, recorrían sus muslos y trasero. Fue cuando la cargó en brazos, no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerla suya en la sala de su casa, donde cualquier sirviente pudiera verlos, Sora era para él, y nunca compartiría ni la más mínima cosa de ella… luego discutiría con Kalos sobre los leotardos que llevaría de ahora en adelante… quizás un poco más bajo de las pantorrilla…

La llevó hasta su habitación… "oh, cuantas noches había deseado esto", desde el momento en que le había pedido el vivir con él, deseaba cada noche el entrar, cual intruso, a su habitación y poseerla en la noche oscura… sin embargo su cordura siempre le ganaba, pero ahora… ahora ella le daba permiso, y no importa cuan maldito se sintiera luego, tampoco importaría si ella al final se fuera con otro, al menos tendría el privilegio y el hermoso recuerdo de esta noche, se inundaría completamente de ella.

-Sora, yo también te amo- dijo antes de acostarla en su cama. Yuri bajó lentamente el zipper del vestido de Sora, mientras sus manos masajeaban lentamente la espalda de la joven acróbata.

Sora con un tanto de vergüenza desabrochó la camisa de su amante, mientras este le miraba de manera coqueta. Yuri no resistió más, y se arrojó sobre ella para besarla, mientras quitaba cualquier prenda que se interpusiera entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Realmente la amaba, y el tan solo pensar por un instante la tendría completamente para él, alimentaba el deseo que sentía por su cuerpo, por su vida, por su corazón. En poco tiempo toda ropa que limitaba su contacto se había ido, y ambos cuerpos exigían una unión mucho más cercana. Yuri tomó entre sus manos los pechos bien formados de Sora, mientras los masajeaba suavemente Sora gemía entre cada caricia, entre cada beso. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, y no podría ser más feliz de estar con él, con Yuri, lo amaba tanto y quería estar con él. Desde pequeña se le enseñó que su cuerpo solo estaría reservado para su esposo, pero ahora poco le importaba aquello, amaba con todo su corazón a Yuri, y sin importar lo que sucediera después, se sentiría feliz de haber entregado todo a él. Podía sentir como el miembro de su amante se clavaba cerca de sus muslos, su entrepierna se humedeció, lo deseaba tanto, quería tenerlo cerca. Comenzó a moverse rozando su intimidad con la de su compañero. Yuri sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, era tan excitante el sentir la humedad en su sexo. Sacó su lengua y saboreo los senos de su compañera, para luego pasar la lengua suavemente por su vientre, mientras su mano se metía en su entrepierna y masajeaba el clítoris de su amada. Sora gimió de placer y su espalada se arqueó lo que provocó que los dedos del ruso se adentraran un poco más.

- Yu…Yuri- Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del joven Killian, pero un miedo se clavó en su pecho. No conocía mucho de los japoneses, pero estaba seguro que para cualquier chica era importante la primera vez.

- Sora, ¿estás segura?- moría de ganas por seguir, pero si ella estaba insegura, no tendría el derecho de continuar. Sora sonrío.

- Estoy segura-

No necesitó otra razón, y delicadamente la acomodó entre sus muslos, para de un tirón penetrarla. Sora derramó un par de lágrimas, le dolía y mucho. Yuri se detuvo para besar su rostro y beber sus lágrimas.

- Esta es la única vez que te dolerá, y te dolerá solo por mi- la besó de nuevo- te juró que seré amable- Sora volvió a sonreír mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor.

Yuri comenzó las embestidas tranquilamente, tratando de que Sora se acoplara a su ritmo, y que el dolor se fuera disolviendo, sin embargo pronto su cuerpo necesitó empujar más fuerte con mayor velocidad. Sora se retorcía del placer, pues aunque ciertamente cuando entró le había dolido bastante, pronto desapareció aquello y dio paso a una oleada de satisfacción.

Las embestidas eran más fuertes, más rápidas, y dejaban a su paso una serie de besos que la pareja se proporcionaba. De repente una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de los dos amantes, mientras Yuri dejaba su deseo dentro del cuerpo de Sora. Ambos terminaron rendidos y lentamente se acurrucaron tratando de que el calor no se perdiera.

- Yuri…- dijo Sora mientras quitaba unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

- Sé que soy un maldito por sentirme tan bien de ser quien te tomara primero, pero sinceramente me importa muy poco- sonrió para besar la frente de su amante- es más… hasta quisiera repetirlo- dijo muy sensualmente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su pareja-

-¿eh?- la joven cirquera se sonrojó al extremo- este…- aunque le gustaba la idea de repetirlo, su cuerpo se encontraba un poquito adolorido

- jajaja- empezó a carcajearse el ruso- pero no en este momento, supongo que te ha de doler aún ¿verdad?-

- bueno… si… un poco- dijo ella sin que el color de su rostro bajara ni un poco.

- Sora, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

- ¿eh?- si antes ella estaba sonrojada, ahora era un sol.

- ¿no quieres?- dijo él mientras apoyaba su rostro en una mano

- ¡¡¡claro que quiero!!!- gritó la joven circense- ¡¡yo quiero estar con Yuri para siempre!!-

-Gracias Sora- y terminaron abrazados hasta que el sol apareció de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde eso, la boda de ambos se realizaría en menos de una semana y Sora, de los nervios, estaba a punto de devolver su desayuno cada vez que le mencionaban cuan cerca estaba la boda, Yuri solo sonreía complacido ante esto, era tan divertido ver esa expresión tan torpe y desordenada que tenía la nipona, pero más que nunca se llenaba de gozo al pensar que por fin sus tácticas con ella habían funcionado, por fin había conquistado por completo el corazón de su querida Estrella.


End file.
